Naruto X Hinata (Abandoned)
by genericanimelover69
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a unfamiliar room only to find he did some questionable things to Hinata last night.
1. I DID WHAT

Huzzah my first fanfic ever, I wonder how this will go, /

 **Naruto wakes up groggily and looks around, only to find himself in an unfamiliar room "** where the hell am I, why am I NAKED!" **Naruto looks around and sees what seems to be a restroom, he grabbed his Boxers, which were on the ground and dashed to the bathroom, only for the door to fling open and hit Naruto dead in the face** "Urg... oww" **Naruto holds his nose and looks up to see who unintentionally hit him with a door only to see** **the usually quite and timid Hinata half naked worriedly looking over Naruto** "H-H-Hinata, y-you sh-should not be walking around like that **He tries to avert his gaze from her beautiful breasts that he has a full view of** "N-Naruto I didn't expect you to be so surprised seeing me like this, after all I showed you a lot more last night" **Said HInata** "What do you mean by that Hinata, what even happen last night I can't remember a thing" **Hinata looked at Naruto a little sad, feeling a little due to the fact he doesn't remember the remarkable night they had yesterday** "O-oh i see... well last night Lady Tsunade called you, me and Sauske to her office and told us that Konoha would be celebrating the defeat of Madara and celebrating us for our help in the fight, Sauske convinced you into drinking some Sake and you were determined to drink more than sauske and well after the celebration you were a bit, um I Don't know how to put this well I guess the best description is erratic, I was given the task of taking you home and when i brought you to your apartment you were insisting that I stay with you, but I decided it would be if you came with me. After we got there we talked for a bit and then you **Hinata started blushing immensely** said that you L-Loved me and we kissed and then we ... you know **Naruto had a shocked look on his face, Hinata mistook his suprise for anger and begin to worry** **that he regretted last night** "Hinata **" he said looking her in the eye**

 **Hinata felt tears running down her cheeks and looked down** **, Naruto picked her head up to see Hinata crying** "Naru-" **she was interpreted by a tender kiss from Naruto, she was in complete awe, she kissed Naruto back passionately, she felt Naruto feel her body and she knew she was in for a treat.**

 **/End Of Chapter 1/**

That was my first ever try at a fanfiction, please give me feed back and if you like it I'll make more.


	2. A night of drunken fun

**Hey guys thanks for the feedback from the last Chapter, I will definitely take that into consideration**

 _ **/FLASH BACK/**_

WHAT _DID YOU SAY SAUSKE!!" **said Naruto.** "I said you can't drink a fraction of what I can drink" **said Sauske**. "Is That so Sauske" **Naruto said looking at Sauske intently** "Yeah" **Sauske said staring at him back with the same intesenity, Naruto then determined to out do sauske and started drinking a bit too much sake.** "Is that all you got Naruto" **Sauske then started drinking as well**_ "um... Naruto, maybe you should calm down a little with the uh drinking" **said Hinata.** "And let Sauske beat me, NO WAY!" **he said drinking even more**

 **/3 Hours later/**

 **Naruto was half unconscious sitting next to Hinata and Sauske on the floor** "Haa, **hic,** looks like I win, **hic,** Sauske" **Said Naruto** "um Naruto I think I should walk you home" **Said Hinata** "I am perfectly capable to, **Hic** , go home by myself" **He tries to get up but ultimately ends up on the floor "** okay maybe I could use a little help, **Hic,** " **said Naruto** "r-right" **Hinata helped him up and carried him** "Hinata, **hic,** you don't need to carry me" **Said Naruto** "your in no state to be walking around N-naruto, you c-could hurt yourself" **Said Hinata "** if you're, **Hic,** okay with it but its embarrassing" **he said.**

 **Hinata then picked up Naruto and started walking him home, after a little while Hinata got tired** "Naruto maybe we should go to my place, it's uh closer and i-im getting a little tired" **said Hinata, Naruto was already out cold**. **Hinata took him to her home.** **Hinata laid Naruto on her bed, she went to make a makeshift bed on the floor, Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm**."Hinata c-come over here" **Naruto said in drunken tone.** **Hinata walked over to Naruto. Naruto then grabbed her and kissed her. Hinata didn't know what to think, her thoughts we're all over the place "oh my God Naruto**

 **is kissing me is, but is this the sake or is it his true feelings". Her thoughts were interrupted by a sensation in her core.**

/ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I hope to get more feedback from you guys soon, alright see you next time/


End file.
